Daily Danny!
by Samantha1105
Summary: Everyday, Danny faces new challenges. Challenges from Mark, problems with Wendy, and bust alien's all day. What what happens when he doesn't do that stuff? Samantha1105's Short Story Collection! Enjoy and Ask Me questions!
1. How to Fight for the Bathroom Chapter 1

-Danny's Casa, SingleTown-

"Good morning handsome!," I said to myself in the mirror. I looked at my hair. Totally flat!  
"Oh, I need my hair gel!" I ran to the downstairs and saw my older brother. We stared at eachother. This happened every morning.

"Morning Moron!," he yelled at me. I growled.

"Back at cha' chicken!," I replied. My brother, Darren, growled at me. He was only 17, 3 years older than me. Not really a difference if ya ask me! I looked at the bathroom door. It was olny a few feet away. At the same time, my brother and I charged for the bathroom.

"The....bathroom....is.....MINE!!!," Darren shouted.

"NO......it's.......MINE!!!!," I shouted back. We pushed eachother away from the doorway until Darren declaired himself victorious.  
"AHHH C'MON!!!," I shouted,"I'VE GOT HAIR TO GEL!!!"

"Head to the basement bathroom!!," Darren laughed. I frowned. One things for sure about the basement bathroom, it's well........gross. And Darren thinks I'm afraid of the basement since some of the lights don't really work too well. Between you and me, I'm sorta, AND ONLY KINDA, a little bit scared. I sighed and made my way downstairs to the basement. If I waited for Darren to finish in the bathroom, Mr. Fusser would totally freak on me for being late!

I turned on the light switch that was at the top of the staircase and noticed something, only ONE light would turn on! The basement bathroom was totally dim!

"Aww man," I whispered to myself,"This really reeks!" I had to do my hair in total darkness. When I got back upstairs, I noticed Darren was finished in the bathroom.

"I finished early for once," he smirked,"Not my fault you didn't notice sooner, LOSER!!" Darren walked off laughing. I fixed my hair in the bathroom and walked to school. When I got outside, I saw Chris walking too.

"Yo Chris!!," I shouted. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Danny!," he shouted running towards me. He had a ton of books in his arms.

"Dude, what is all this?," I asked.

"Well," he started,"I'm studying a bunch of Newton's old laws of Physics so that I can create a new tractor beam!"

"Oh......uh....okay," I replied. Chris was a pretty cool guy to me but gosh, how smart can one person be?!? We've been best friends since kindergarden and every year at award ceremonies, he wins every single award you can name. Best Handwriting, Best grade in Math, Most Achieved in Science, the list goes on and on. One year in the 3rd grade, he won for Best Dressed! Now that has nothing to do with school!

Anyways, we walked up the stairs to Cathy's front porch. Before Chris could even ring the doorbell, Robin shot up infront of the door. We gasped.

"HI GUYS!," Robin smiled,"Sorry I startled you."

"No problem," I said,"Let's just go!"

"We gotta wait for Cathy and Sam," Robin replied. I frowned. I needed to get to school at exactly 8:34am to catch up with Wendy's school bus. But everyday I missed it because of all the games Cathy liked to play in the morning. I sat on the stairs and waited. Then I heard whispering. I looked up and saw Chris whispering something to Robin.

"Whatcha' guys talkin' about?," I asked. They stopped talking.

"Oh......uh...nothing," Chris replied. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mmm-Hmm, Okay," I smirked,"Whatever." Sam and Cathy ran onto the front porch.

"HURRY!!," Cathy shouted,"MY GRANDPA JUST RELEASED SOME OF THE TOXIC WASTE CASSINOVA PLANTS RELEASE!" We all ran and laughed all the way to school. 


	2. Me VS Mark! Chapter 2

-Single Town Middle School, SingleTown-

I was pretty happy that we ended up running because I got to school right on time to catch up with Wendy's bus. I sped up to walk in with her.

"Like, hey Wendy," I smiled. You see, the ways of 'The Danny' are simple: Smile, Look Good, and be Cool. First, I smiled.

"Like, hi Danny," Wendy smiled. Step on complete. On to step two, look good. I flashed my best smile and winked at her. She giggled. Step two complete.  
But as I went on to step three, Chris ran up to me.

"Hey Danny," he said,"Could you help me rehearse what I'm gonna say for Mr. Fusser's report today?" There is one thing everyone needs to know about trying to impress a popular girl, DON'T HANG OUT WITH GEEKS AROUND THEM!!!

"Like, gross!," Wendy shouted,"Like, get away from me you na-erd!" She lifted her head up high and walked to class. I growled at Chris.

"Oops," Chris squeaked,"Was I interrupting something important?" I growled again and walked to class.

-Science 212, SingleTown-

"Okay class," Mr. Fusser said,"Let's get to those reports. Chris, will you start us off?"

"OH-NO!!!," I thought to myself,"I DIDN'T DO MY PROJECT!!" I always missed homework in Mr. Fusser's class. All I have to do is come up with an excuse and I'll be home free!

"And that concludes my report on why ancient 'Liforic-Lithospheres' are not around anymore! Thank You!," Chris concluded. Mr. Fusser wrote and 'A+'  
on the board and Chris smiled. But what the heck is a Lifor- whatever?!?

"Thank You Christopher," Mr. Fusser started,"Mr. Jackson, your next." I swallowed really hard.

"Uh....right...about my report," I started.

"What about it now?," Mr. Fusser asked.

"Yeah....I didn't really get around to it," I replied. I couldn't come up with anything better!

"So I guess I have to flunk you again," Mr. Fusser annonunced writing an 'F' on the board.

"Aww man," I whispered. I heard Mark and his friends laughing. Gosh, I just couldn't wait for lunch.

-The Cafeteria, SingleTown-

"That was your best excuse?," Sam asked me.

"That's all I could come up with at the moment," I replied taking a bite of my pizza. Robin laughed.

"Danny, the only way your gonna graduate this year is if you get your grades up," Chris said. I frowned at him.

"Yeah, one time my Uncle GleepDrop didn't graduate 45th grade and he stayed there until he turned 1,500!!," Cathy added. Nobody said a word.

"Well, it's not that easy for me," I replied,"I'm not a wiz kid like Chris!" Chris smiled proudly.

"Why don't you let Chris tutor you!," Sam suggested.

"That's a great idea!," Robin commented. I frowned.

"It's the only way," Cathy said,"You wanna graduate, don't you?" I sighed.

"Fine, I'll let the kid tutor me," I replied. Chris smiled.

"I'll come over to your place after school at 3:00," Chris said heading to the lunch line,"Have your science book ready!" What did I just get myself into? Chris takes education seriously. Who takes that seriously?!? I sure don't!

"Soo...getting tutoring from Chris are you?," Mark asked me as he walked over to my table.

"Yeah," I replied,"And it's none of your business!"

"I guess you are a geek after all!," Mark laughed. Roy and Ralph laughed with him. I thought of something clever to say.

"Well.....at least I know I'm gonna graduate," I replied,"Then, I can take Wendy the prom!" Mark stopped laughing. I know I had him beat!

"Well....we'll just see about that!," Mark replied walking away. I smiled. I knew I had him beat. 


	3. Study for Science Class Chapter 3

-Danny's Casa, SingleTown-

When I got home, I headed over to the kitchen. My mother was making something good.

"Hey ma!," I said. My mom gave me a kiss, as always, and left a big mark on my head from her lipstick. I grabbed a piece of chicken from the plate that she had them cooling on and ran to the bathroom. I needed to wash off this lipstick.

"DANIEL!!," My mom called,"Christopher is at the door for you!"

"Comin'!,"I replied. I finished wiping off the make up and anwered the door.

"Hey Danny!," Chris smiled,"Ready for Science?!?" I groaned and walked him to my room. I dug into my backpack and took out my science text book.  
"Let's start with chapter 6," he smiled.

"Whatever," I replied. Chapter 6 looked pretty simple though. Chapter 6 was called,"Plants and Reproduction". Pretty simple.

"Let's begin with the photosenthisis of plants," Chris read.

"Photo what?," I asked.

"PHOTOsenthisis," Chris replied slowly,"Mr. Fusser wants our next report to be about plants on other planets: Fact or Fiction."

"Why is it always about other planets," I asked,"We know the real deal. I mean c'mon, your girlfriend is from a different planet!" Chris' face turned pink.

"Uh.....oh...right," he replied. I smiled, this was my chance to get out of studying!

"So....what's up with you two love birds?," I asked. Chris scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing really," he replied,"We've just been.....I don't know, hanging around."

"No dates?," I asked. He shook his head.

"We've never really gone on a date." I was shocked.

"What!," I yelled,"Never?"

"Never ever," he replied shaking his head. I slammed my textbook closed and stood up infront of Chris.

"You can't be serious!," I said,"Now I have to tutor you!"

"For what?," Chris asked. he had that worried look on his face.

"I have to tutor you in the art of asking a girl out," I replied.

"But you've never asked a girl out in your life!," Chris said. He stood up."If you know soo much, you haven't you asked Wendy out?" I thought qucikly.

"I'm working on it," I replied,"But this is different. You two are dating already. Do you want Robin going out with someone else?" Chris gasped.

"Now way!," he shouted. I smiled.

"Okay then," I said,"So lemme help you and you can help me!" Chris scratched his head and sighed.

"Fine," he replied,"But nothing crazy."

"Don't worry," I said,"You can trust me." Chris moaned and packed his things.

"We'll finish tomorrow," he said.

"Kay!," I replied,"And tomorrow after that, I'll help you."

"Alright," he said,"See you tommorrow Danny." I waved as he walked out. This is gonna be rad!

-Gym, SingleTown-

"Now class," Mr. Forester announced,"Today is the relay races. First, we'll have the 10 meter run, then the 5 meter jog, and finally, the gymnastic circle. This will count for half of your final grade!" Chris moaned. Robin clapped. I swear, this couple has nothing in common other than both of them being shy around eachother.

"Team A will be Samantha, Cathy, Roy and Chris. Team B will be Danny, Robin, Mark and Ralph!," Mr. Forester announced.

I couldn't belive this! Me on a team with Mark was like trying to make an orange turn yellow, it was impossiable! 


	4. The Fake Race Final Chapter

-Gym, SingleTown Middle School-

"We will start with the 10 meter run," he announced,"Team A will have Chris as their runner and Team B will have Danny!"

"OH NO!!," Me and Chris said at the same time. Chris is such a bad runner. I'm totally gonna cream him in this race. And he's my best friend, but this is worth half of my grade and I have to graduate. Chris came up to me.

"I'm gonna flunk the race," he said. I thought for a second.

"What if I fake it?," I asked. Chris smiled.

"But what about your grade?," Chris asked.

"Forget it," I replied,"I'll have to go to summer school anyways." Chris smiled a huge smile.

"I know this is sorta weird," he whispered to me,"But it has to be done!" He gave me a VERY short hug and ran with his team. I laughed. Chris is crazy!  
We stood at the starting line and waited for the gun to go off. Once it did, we took off. At first, I made it seem like I was winning, but when I got close to the finish line,  
I tripped over my shoes.

"OH NO!," the gym teacher shouted,"GET UP!!" I looked behind me and saw Chris coming around the track very slowly. He ran sooo much faster when he got scared. After about a minute of waiting, he finally crossed the finish line.

"WOW!," everyone shouted. I heard Mark laughing and saying,"HE GOT BEAT BY A GEEK!!!" But I don't really mind. It was all done for a friend. I got up and shrugged at the gym came up to me.

"Nice trick!," Sam smiled. I shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about," I replied. I looked over at Chris and saw him surrounded by everyone. Robin was giving his a squeeze and she kissed him on the cheek. Lucky for me, school was over so I didn't have to here anything from anyone else.

-The Clubhouse, SingleTown-

"CHEERS TO CHRIS'S VICTORY!!!," Robin shouted holding up a cup of soda.

"CHEERS!!!," we all shouted. Even though we all knew Chris didn't really win, it was only fair that we celebrated. Chris has never won a ribbon for sports in all his life! I have, on the other hand, won 36 trophies for baseball and soccor and 27 ribbons for 1st place in track races, but whos counting?

"Thanks guys," Chris smiled,"But I really owe it all to Danny." I smiled and stood up.

"And guess what?," I said,"Mr. Forester passed me. He said it was only fair since I fell during the race." We all laughed. How dumb can some teachers really be? Anyways, I still had 4 months until we graduated. That means I have two more parent-teacher confrences and 80 days left of school. How's THAT for math class!?!

-The End- 


	5. Thankz From Samantha1105!

THANK YOU FROM SAMANTHA1105!!!!!

I've been on FanFiction for 3 months now and I couldn't be happier with all the great feedback I get from soo many great authors like you! I wanted to say thankz again on my part. Not to many people know how great it is to get such great reviews on stories. All you great authors who have read my stories on FanFiction have been helping me since day 1 and I REALLY and TRULY am thankful for ALL the great tips and reivews. If your reading this, I'd like you to go on my profile page and vote. The question is,"Should I Keep Robin in my stories?" Anyways, thanks again and happy voting!!!

-Samantha1105 


End file.
